Earthbound
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Before the Saint Beast revolt, there was another group of angels. One so feared, their names have been forbidden...and their back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Before any of you kill me for not updating When The Sun Sets, this idea was bothering me and now I have to write this. This also has some mentions of something like the Earthbound Immortals from yugioh 5ds. Don't know why but...meh.

Onto the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast.

Shin walked through the empty garden, his thoughts on something he had read.

 _An uprising of five angels and their leader sent them passed the deepest parts of hell. Past the darkest part of hell. Not even Hell could contain them. Thus, they were sealed in the earth, their powers sent to the next God and Goddess to keep restrain. The origins of the uprising are unknown, but the effects were devastating. The was pitch black and the ground was soaked in crimson. Before they were sealed away, the angels vowed to return. Because of their sealing they have been referred to as the Earthbound Immortals. Their real names have been lost to time, forbidden to ever be spoken._

That one excerpt from the book was enough to make his blood run cold. Shin was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice an approaching angel. They ran into each other.

"Oh,sorry." Shin apologized.

"No,no." The other angel smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." He helped Shin to his feet. "I'm looking for Zeus' palace. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." Shin told the angel the way to get there.

"Thanks!" The angel smiled and waved as he ran off. Shin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _The minute the Saint beast was gone, the angel's smile died. It made him feel sick that he had to rely on someone who supported the God he opposed. At least he had managed to gather some information...and possibly a new host._

 _The angel smiled evilly. This will be good._

* * *

That ends the prologue! Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, long wait is over! Chapter 2 is up. But first, reader review responses:

* * *

 **Pinnapple-** Okay, here's the next one! I'm glad you like it.

 **MMDOtaku12-** Not a good situation. Earthbound came from the Earthbound Immortals.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Rei flew through the sky, his golden wings spread out. Luca was supposed to join him, but the white haired angel was suddenly caught up in work. Rei hadn't minded at all, even though Luca was visibly upset when he apologized.

* * *

 _"Sorry Rei."_

 _"It's okay, Luca. We can fly together another time."_

 _"Still..."_

 _"Luca, it's okay."_

* * *

Rei was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a dark cloud heading towards him. By the time he did notice in, it was too late.

 _This isn't a cloud..._ Rei thought. _This is..._

Black birds immediately swarmed him, pecking, scratching, cawing. Rei tried to defend himself, but there were to many birds. Eventually, the attacks became to much.

Rei blacked out, and started to plummet to the ground.

* * *

 _The angel in the distance watched his beautiful pets take out the Saint Beast in the sky. They figured they were lucky Houhou no Luca wasn't here or the outcome might have been different. The angel was about to approach the falling angel, when something shot past him: Luca. Even from this distance, the other Saint Beasts worry was noticeable. He caught the unconscious Saint Beast and flew off._

 _"Tch," The hidden angel growled. "Lost out on my host."_

 _"Relax, Aslla." Another angel appeared behind him. "You'll get another chance."_

 _"True." Aslla smiled. "So true."_

Conclusion! So Rei got attacked, to become a host. One of the angels is called Aslla, and their ability outmatches Rei's.

Leave a review on your way out!

For those interested in finding me on tumblr, the links are on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm not dead! But if you were wondering, I was visiting some friends. Anyway, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Caroline999** \- Thanks!

 **MMDOtaku** \- Yes our poor Rei was hurt. Again I might add. Poor little angel. This will balance it out.

 **Guest** \- Thanks! I do,too but it's better than nothing.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Gai raced through the endless forest, his panting growing heavier and heavier. Some weird beasts had started chasing himas soon as he was away from the other Saint Beasts. He had seen Rei get attacked and was about to head back, when he was suddenly jumped by these...things.

 _This would be ironic_. Gai thought. _A Saint Beast taken out by beasts_.

He would have laughed if not for the situation. He turned around and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a ravine too big for the demonic beasts to jump over. They growled at him, but stayed where they were.

Gai sighed with relief and walked away.

* * *

 _"Dammit!" The one watching the young beast punched the nearest tree, causing it to crack and fall. "I was so close!"_

 _"But you underestimated him." Aslla and the other appeared. "You can't forget, Byakko is a Saint Beast, Cusillu. No doubt he would have a special ability."_

 _"What about the others?" Cusillu asked. "Have they found their hosts?"_

 _"Yes. We just lost our chances."_

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruka asked. As soon as he had caught Rei, he had flown straight to Judas. The look an Rei's face was about to break Ruka. He stepped out of the room when Judas examined the wounds.

"He will be." Judas replied. "They were just sratch marks. It was most likely the shock from the sudden attack."

Ruka sighed with relief.

"What happened to him?" Judas asked.

"I don't know. I had to do work, so Rei went out on his own. When I caught up, he was uncouncious from the attack."

"Strange..." Judas muttered.

Gai burst into the room.

"I was just attacked."

* * *

Okay. Sorry this one is short, but my kindle is having a diva tantrum. So leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 4! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Eclair** \- Yeah. Weird way if showing affection towards Rei. Oh well. Thanks!

 **MMDOtaku12** \- I don't know.

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

As soon as Gai had announced his attack, Goh had run over and checked the smaller angel for any sign of injury.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I barely managed to get away." Gai replied. Then he noticed Rei. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"He was attacked,too." Luca replied, his hands clenching. "But, he couldn't avoid it. If I had been there with him."

"You would have been as injured as him." Judas said to his friend. "We were lucky that you weren't with him, otherwise Rei might not even be with us."

"By the way," Gai spoke. "Where's Shin?"

* * *

At the same time, Shin was reading a book as he walked down a path in a forest. He didn't notice a black lizard with a green stripe going down its backs following him.

 _"Yes... Get him._ " The person in the shadows whispered. "Now."

The lizard lunged and bit Shin's ankle.

With a surprise shout, Shin fell to the ground.

* * *

Who hates me for these cliffhangers? Well, we got some Shin abuse. Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 of Earthbound! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **MMDOtaku12** \- You might have to wait a little longer.

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Shin had no idea what had happened.

One moment he had been reading his book, the next he was on the ground desperately trying to get up. He noticed a black lizard with green markings scuttling away onto someone's arm. The lizard became a purple lizard marking that slightly glowed.

"Hm, a perfect host." The person smiled. Shin tried to see their face, but the black hood covered it. "The others will be envious."

"Who are you?" The person looked at him as if just realizing he could still speak. They crouched down.

"Hm..." They thought for a moment. "You don't have to worry about that."

* * *

Judas had gone everywhere he thought Shin would be. The green haired angel wasn't at any of them. There was one spot left, and if the green haired saint beast wasn't there, Judas might lose it.

He followed the path that lead to Shin's favorite spot to read, and stopped.

He was there, just sleeping. Judas felt a wave of relief.

"Shin," he walked up and gently woke the greeb haired male up.

"Oh, Judas." Shin smiled. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, it's alright though." Judas replied.

They started to head back. But Judas didn't notice something.

The lizard mark on Shin's arm.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I finally got an idea for Earthbound. Sorry for making you wait long. Now for reader review responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I doubt anyone did. I'm glad you like it! ^·^

 **Sake-chan** \- I hope you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Rei had slowly managed to recover, but he still couldn't fly. Judas and Luca had been very clear that they would tie him down if it meant keeping him on the ground. After that, Judas had left to find Shin, leaving Luca to watch him.

The violet haired angel noticed Luca looking at him, though the white haired angel would always look away. "Luca..." Rei spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Luca snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it, Rei?"

"What are you thinking?" Rei asked. "Are you still feeling guilty?"

"Yes." Luca answered. "If I had been there, you wouldn't be hurt."

"Or you would have been." Rei replied. "If I did not know, how would you?"

"I wouldn't have, but you wouldn't have been as hurt as you were."

"Well, what's done is done. You can't change it, Luca."

"I know, but something else bothers me."

"What?"

"It's strange how you, Shin, and Gai were all attack yet Zeus didn't intervine. That would mean that whoever attacked isn't and angel or devil."

* * *

Maya and Kira had been resting in a small forest area near their home when they heard voices. Maya had heard them first and gone to look while Kira followed, worrued about his brother.

The younger brother forget Kira was following him, and ran so fast Kira couldn't keep up. He came closer to the clearing up ahead and noticed a hooded figure with shadowy figures.

"I see you found your host."

"Yes, it was easy." The hooded figure replied. "A shame no one else has found theirs."

"Shut up." One shadow said.

"I do not wish to reveal my host here." Another said.

"My target is picked."

"As is mine."

"It doesn't change the fact that I have my host first." The person pulled their hood back, and Maya paled.

Shin smiled, the mark on his arm glowing.

* * *

And that's it! Well, I know Maya and Kira left in the anime, but I used powers to make them come back to heaven. Anyway. Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 of Earthbound! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thanks! Is this long?

 **Sake-chan** \- Poor Shin is like this because of someone.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Rei had slowly recovered. Despite his insistence, Luca still worried about him. The violet haired angel knew that Luca was worried about him, but Rei was fine. If anything it was _Shin_ that everyone should worry about.

The green haired angel had been going out for long periods of time, and would come back when only one of them was awake. Mostly it was Judas who saw him return. The redheaded leader of the Saint Beasts was the most worried. They would share many things, but Shin had stayed away from him more and more.

Even though Judas was the most concerned, everyone was concerned.

"Oh, Rei." The violet haired was snapped out of his thoughts by a certain angel. Shin looked at him, slightly worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Rei replied. "Luca has finally agreed to let me go flying again after the attack."

"Really? That's great." Shin smiled.

* * *

 _Ccarayhua smiled. They couldn't believe that the Saint Beasts had become this week. Zeus really had gone insane._

 _By now that orange haired angel that had discovered him had probably woken up. One of his partners had tried to take him as a host, however Uru stopped him._

 _"It's not time." Was the only explanation given._

 _After the little meeting, Ccarayhua had become dormant to avoid suspicion._

 _Ccarayhua wasn't sure they had convinced everyone that everything was okay._

 _One of his allies needed a host and soon._

* * *

Maya woke up soon after. The only thing he remembered was someone that looked like Shin speaking to some shadowy figures. He would have said it looked like Shin, but it didn't.

This person had pitch black eyes with specks of green. Their hair was black with parted bangs. They wore a black robe of the Dark Signers that was accented with green stripes, a black cloak and a choker. They had a cold, calculating look on their face. It scared him when they turned to face him.

"Maya!" Kira's panicked voice drew closer. The younger angel managed to stand up just as his brother appeared. "Why did you run ahead." Kira demanded.

"I thought I saw someone moving there." Maya replied.

"No ones there, Maya." Kira said. "Look, let's just head back."

"But-"

"Maya. Let's just go back."

* * *

 _Chacu Challhua watched the small angel vanish. Uru had forbidden them from getting a vessel unless their vessel was weak and vunerable. If neither of those requirements were met, they couldn't._

 _They would punch the nearest thing, but... they had lost their body after a certain god destroyed and sealed them away._

 _They wanted revenge on Zeus. And they were going to use his own soldiers to do it._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoy. Just for everyone wondering. The OCs are based off Earthbound Immortals and the outfit described by Maya is based off of the said immortal's duelist. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 of Earthbound. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **erza-san** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

 _Uru relished in all of their secrecy. So far, only one angel had discovered them. Chacu was going to take them as a host, but the said angel still had a strong will. Aslla had tried to get Suzaku and Cusillu had also tried to get Byakko...but the two had failed._

 _Though Ccarayhua had success in getting their host, they needed more._

 _Uru pondered for a moment._ A weakness... _They smiled._

* * *

Zeus sat straight up as a dark force filled his entire palace. The darkness wasn't like anything he had ever felt; it was actually choking him.

As the god wondered what it was, a shadowed figure appeared. To any other angel, it would be impossible to know who it was, but it was easy for Zeus. The black hair with red ends, the black outfit that showed some of the person's midriff, and the belt around their waist that resembled spider eyes.

"Uru." Zeus muttered in irritation, and shock. "How are you here?"

"A nice welcome." The figure replied. "But not enough for us to forgive you for destroying our bodies and sealing us away in the earth." Zeus didn't say anything, so Uru continued. "Granted, if you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have become this powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you aware of the mysterious revivals?" Uru smiled. "The ones where someone died, but came back with revenge in mind?"

"You were-" Uru smiled.

"Yep. We were behind that." The belt shifted, and seemed to be staring at the ruler of heaven. "A much better way at gaining respect. Unfortunately, our hosts then, vanished now. So we need better ones if we are to defeat you."

"Why would you tell me this." Zeus demanded.

"Why to warn you." Uru bowed, mockingly. "As some of your angels are perfect for us. Don't be surprised."

"How many of you are here?" Uru shifted postions.

"Hmm...six." They replied. "Don't worry. Our leaders haven't woken up...yet."

There was a sound of approaching footsteps.

"Well, I've stayed far more than I'd like to." Uru bowed again, before vanishing along with the darkness.

"Zeus sama?" Pandora walked into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Pandora, send for the Saint Beasts."

"Now."

* * *

 _"Uru!" Aslla and Cusillu whined to their leader. "Why would you tell Zeus all of that? Now he's expecting us!"_

 _"No. What he expects is for us to find an angel and take control. Not find one of his own Saint Beasts and destroy him that way." Uru replied. "What he thinks and what we are doing are different."_

 _"But we'll still be hindered."_

 _"No. Zeuse will send then down to earth to find a way to defeat us." Uru explained. "Then you will get your hosts."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Earthbound! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **erza-san** \- Okay. How's this?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

 _Gai was running in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, and no one else was there. It worried- no scared- him._

 _"Why don't you stop running already?" A voice said. "You're just tiring yourself out."_

 _Gai looked around panicked. "Who are you!? What do you want with me!?"_

 _The voice laughed. It was quiet and calm at first, but the laughing became louder. "What makes you think I would reveal myself?" They said. "If I did, you wouldn't become my host."_

 _"Your...host...?" Gai repeated._

 _"Yep. As I wait for my chance, one of my allies has aquired their host." They paused. "Enjoy your freedom."_

 _A hooded figure approached and reached for his throat._

 _"Now... **WAKE UP!"**_

* * *

Gai flew out of his bed with a loud cry. He didn't even have to look at himself. He was was pale, sweaty, shaky, and breathing heavy. That figure had scared him past anything else he had faced. Not even that tree monster had scared him this much. The one in his dream knew everything, and even worse, someone close to him was under his control.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened.

"Gai!" The brown haired Saint Beast, Goh, came into the room. It took a second for him to see the shaking blonde and he was over to him in a heartbeat. "What happened." The older male asked.

"A nightmare..."

Goh looked at him. "It was bad enough for you to jump out of bed?" Gai didn't say anything.

"Gai..."

"It was that bad." Gai said, muttering his answer. "Someone was trying to kill me. They reached for my throat and..." He trailed off.

Goh didn't say anything for awhile, then he pulled the blonde closer. "If amyone tries that, they'll be going through me." He said.

Gai felt somewhat relieved. "Can...I stay with you for the rest of the night?"

"Yes."

* * *

 _Cusillu laughed._ Wow, Byakko is funny. _The immortal thought._ He just panicked and woke up at my shouting.

 _"Anyone would wake up at your shouting." Aslla said. "You're never quiet."_

 _"What did you say!?"_

 _"I said you're never quiet." Aslla replied._

 _"Why you-"_

 _"What is going on here?" Uru walked into the room, stopping Cusillu from attacking Aslla._

 _"Aslla insulted-"_

 _"Cusillu went after his host." Aslla cut him off._

 _"Cusillu..." Uru said in a warning voice. "I have a plan. Don't ruin it."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Don't ruin it._ "

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the little Goh and Gai moment. Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Zeus called for the Saint Beasts, it had been a mix of shock and anticipation. It was obvious that there was a villain, but if Zeus was calling them in a panic, then it was a serious threat.

The throne room was dark when the group entered, and Judas noticed Shin swaying back and forth like he couldn't stand straight. The leader of the six wanted to go see if he was alright, but at that moment Zeus appeared in the room.

"It's the forbidden Earthbound Immortal Demons." Zeus said, not even wasting his time. "They were sealed away millennia ago, but the deals have started to break. They have to be destroyed."

"How do we do that?" Shin spoke up.

Zeus looked at him. "They are sealed in a desert area. Be warned though. They have weapons that are the same as yours. They were also sealed away so they can't be used if the Immortals come back, but if they find a way to get them, it is possible that they will be unstoppable."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Cusillu watched the six beasts leave with his ally. It angered him so much that he couldn't get his host but the lizard managed to get his! But based on the weak walking, the way he was holding his head, and how he was relying on that redhaired Angel for support, the palace wasn't pleasant.

Uru appeared next to him. "That's true." The spider demon said. "Zeus's palace weakens demons and strengthens angels. He had a first hand taste of that."

Cusillu watched the group vanish as they went down to earth.

Then the Earthbound demons followed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I had no ideas, and I wrote this on my phone so I can't do Reader Review Responses. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Earthbound! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Meiko-chan** \- Thank you! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger

 **Guest** \- If you want. There's not much of a description.

 **erza-san** \- Thanks. Sorry for making you wait so long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

Shin felt somewhat recovered after descending down to Earth with the rest of the Saint Beast, but at the same time there was a longing to be anywhere but with them.

"We'll split up and meet back here." Judas said, taking charge. "If any of us are attacked, we call for back up."

Everyone nodded. Luca and Rei took to the skies, while the remaining four went separate directions to investigate.

* * *

-/-

Finally... _Ccarayhua thought_. Took them long enough. First the old man in the castle and now the redhead on the ground? And I have to find something worthwhile while keeping to my main-

 _Ccarayhua stopped._

Well... What do we have here.

 _He gave a smirk that only a reptile could do._

 _In front of him was the markings of his comrades prison and the temple that was used to hold their most valuable weapons._

 _He took large steps up to the temple, then let out a cry of surprise and flew backwards._

 _He examined his cut and bleeding hand, then glared at the wall that now appeared in front of him._

Stupid humans. Always have to take precautions... _Ccarayhua thought angrily. He considered unleashing his power to destroy it..._

 _...But then he would attract the other Saint Beasts, especially the two flying around right now._

 _A plan came to mind, and the fallen reptilian angel relinquished his hold on the Saint Beast._

* * *

-/-

Shin opened the door of the temple and studied the inside

Pillars lined the walls and salt crystals glowed in the soft light that came from the ceiling. On the opposite side were weapons that looked dusty and unused.

Shin studied the plaque above them:

The Weapons of the Earthbound Immortals. If unleashed on humanity again, there will be no humanity left to save.

Despite reading that, Shin still had the urge to take the weapons.

They could be safer with Zeus watching over them. He tried to reason with himself.

He slowly walked down the steps, his head feeling lighter with every step. As soon as he was on the ground, he passed out.

* * *

-/-

 _Ccarayhua almost laughed at how easy his plan succeeded. His shield was with him again, and soon his allies would be back, too._

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Earthbound! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Meiko-chan** \- Thank you!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

 _The fallen bird angel watched the violet haired beauty seperate from the silver haired one. Aslla piscu was by no means an impatient person, but being loosing a body and being sealed away tends to make people impatient. Adding on that Uru had no need for a body, Ccarayhua and Chacu Challhua had gotten perfect hosts...the bird was ready for his turn._

Be happy you have a chance _. Cusillu's voice echoed in his head._ The cat hasn't left his protector.

Oh what a shame. _Aslla replied sarcastically._ The one I'm trying to capture has some kind of psychic bond. If I screw this up, I'm found out.

At least they split up. _Cusillu replied._

Yes that's so much better. _Aslla retorted_. After all, it's not like I have to wait an insanely long time to capture him. All you have to do is make sure the other one's looking away.

And that's easier how? _Cusillu asked._

 _Aslla facepalmed, not even bothering to reply._

Hey guys! _Ccarayhua's voice shouted, causing him and Cusillu to wince._ I got our weapons.

 _Really now? Uru's calm voice echoed. Interesting. Aslla, claim your host. Cusillu, if you can, catch yours. We will regroup and plan our next attack._

 _Yes Uru. Aslla and Cusillu said in unison._

 _The connection was servered, and Assla turned back to watch the violet haired angel start to fly._

 _Aslla began to smirk._

 _He was right over his seal._

* * *

Rei froze when he felt cold shadows grab him and throw him to the ground. His wings vanished, and Rei froze in dismay when he felt pain on his ankle.

"You aren't so powerful now are you, Suzaku?" A mocking voice said to him.

"Who's there." Rei tried to stand but failed.

A chilling laugh made him freeze. And the next sentence made his heart stop.

"I'm one of the Earthbound Immortals Zeus told you to find."

Rei looked around, but the only things he could see were a shadow of nothing and a hummingbird.

 _Wait-_ Rei's train of thought stopped when the hummingbird flew forward and stabbed him in the arm with it's beak.

"No screaming." The Shadow flew forward and slammed Rei's mouth shut. "This will be quick and painless..."

* * *

Luca felt a cold pain in his chest. He turned around to try and spot Rei, but the violet haired angel was gone.

Along with the bird marking on the ground.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Earthbound. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Meiko-chan** \- Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

 _"So you got your vessel I see." Uru nodded in approval as the bird landed._

 _"Yes, and it was strangely easy." Aslla noted. "I honestly expected more of a fight. Rey didn't even notice me. The other one didn't either."_

 _"Pitiful. To think Zeus has fallen that far." Uru sighed. "I remember the times we couldn't even get close to his realm. Now he doesn't even notice when we control his warriors like puppets."_

 _"Yeah, so tragic...for him." Ccarayhua walked up. "By the way, I got these." The Earthbound Immortal tossed the weapons to the ground._

 _Aslla immediately pulled his weapons from the pile and held them close. "I missed the feeling of having these guys with me." He put the two swords together and let an arrow fly from the newly formed bow. "Fighting will be so much easier."_

 _"True." Ccarayhua kicked a worn down, rusty gauntlet that laid close to him. "But a certain stupid monkey can't fight well without his cleaned up Gauntlets. And I'd rather not patch him up for the umpteenth time."_

 _A fissure appeared in the ground._

 _"Well." Aslla smiled spreading his wings as he began to take to the sky. "You better hurry. Looks like Cusillu is starting a fight."_

 _Ccarayhua cursed and, grabbing his shield, ran off to find the Earthbound Immortal._

* * *

"Why is it so hard for you to accept it!?" Cusillu shouted at his opponent. "All I want is to possess your body until I have enough power to create my own."

"And that's why I'm not going to let you!" Gai shouted back. "Why is that hard for you to understand?"

"I _told_ you all of this!" Cusillu swung a punch. "It's not like you didn't know!"

"I didn't say I agreed did I?!"

Their fists collided again and another fissure appeared to the north.

"Honestly Cusillu." Someone appeared behind Gai. "Can you try and not attract attention? The rest of the Saint Beasts are on their way here."

"Shut up Lizard!" Cusillu growled. "I almost got him."

"Clearly."

There was a clicking noise and then both were gone.

Gai looked around but there was no sign of the two attackers.

They had vanished into thin air.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
